


Timestamps

by MailOrderBride



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexting, alcohol mention, you fucked up a perfectly good smut is what you did. look at it. it's got romo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MailOrderBride/pseuds/MailOrderBride
Summary: Kun and Ten sext regularly.Do they talk about it outside of the chat window? No. Of course not. That would be stupid. That would be controversial. That would be gay. So they do not.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 44
Kudos: 330





	Timestamps

**Author's Note:**

> | Ten  
> Kun
> 
> | Kun ma  
> That’s Kun-ge to you
> 
> | Ten  
> Kun GE  
> just don’t be embarrassed in front of yangyang when I do come in there  
> you think I won’t really come undress you?
> 
> | Kun ma  
> Ten-ah~ you say such dangerous things

**[i]**

It had kind of a weird start. 

You’re forced to meet a lot of people during training, and most become closer than family — _eventually —_ but it took a lot of small talk to get there. Ten met Kun, and both were ever so polite.

Politeness turned into friendship, which turned into bickering, which turned into flirting, which turned into An Arrangement. All of it unspoken, of course, but so much of idol life had to be. The walls have ears, and cameras, and career-destroying journalists. 

It's easy to mistake sexual tension for real tension if you're paranoid and repressed enough, which Kun definitely was. It was easy to deny your attraction to a Type A Capricorn if you’re stubborn enough, which Ten _definitely_ was. He hated to admit that Kun could be his type — but pretty boys are a type, and Kun qualified, so eventually something had to give, right?

The 'eventually' happened when Kun came back to the dorms one rainy night, tipsy as all hell and _loud_ about it. He was singing all over the house, signaling his position in the dorm like a honey-voiced homing beacon. Ten had just caught the end of his IG live with Xiaojun and Yangyang, and could scarcely believe Kun had dared to go live while very obviously...buzzed. At the very least.

Still, as much as the industry got their panties in knots about it, the fans loved it. Ten kinda loved it, too, but he conveniently pretends that that’s not true. 

He texted Kun from his bedroom, hearing the faint _ding_ of Kun's text tone in the next room.

**[Wed 22:05]**

> **| Ten**
> 
> you are so loud
> 
> people are trying to sleep 
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Hahahahaha
> 
> Not you, I bet
> 
> You always. sleepr realy late,
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> well I'm thinking about my members
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> And I amthe leader, your Kun ge
> 
> I’m the only member you DON’T think zbout!!!
> 
> About*
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> what??
> 
> Not true
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> It is true 😭😓😵
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> you annoy me too much. how can I forget you :)
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> _Rude boy_ hahahahah,a
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> you know such random English phrases lol 
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> They said I'm an "English King" 🤣
> 
> I thnink you taught me well,
> 
> 😁
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> What other English can you show me
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> HmmMmm….
> 
> _Pretty boy_
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Aw thank you 😘
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Hahaha haha
> 
> _Not for you~_
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> _Really? But I am a pretty boy_
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> True
> 
> You are
> 
> _But me too, I'm pretty_
> 
> hahaha
> 
> Sorry for beinfg loud tonight Ten-ah. Don't tell anyone but I drank more thn I was supposed to
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> It's ok 
> 
> I forgive you
> 
> Pretty boy~
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> You're being very Ten again,. Lol 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> What does that mean?
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Mmm I think you know
> 
> Suddenly saying nice things like that
> 
> To me
> 
> And tomorrow you'll be rude to me again 🙄
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Ofc I will :)
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Chittaphon 💢
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Don't use my government name 🔫
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Chittaphon Chittaphon Chittaphon
> 
> Chittaphon Chittaphon Chittaphon
> 
> Chittaphon Chittaphon Chittaphon
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> I'll come to your room and hit you
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Come
> 
> I'm waiting
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Don't play with me
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Kun ge wants to play~
> 
> I”ll show you
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> …
> 
> Ok
> 
> What will you show me
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> That I’m not boring! I know you think I’m boring!
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> you are soooo drunk hahahaha
> 
> you’re funny like this
> 
> It’s adorable~
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Thnak you, I know
> 
> finally you realise _I can be cute_ 😘
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> I’ve always known that
> 
> You’re just more cute now
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Liar liar
> 
> You hate it when I’m cute
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> not if ur just being cute for me
> 
> did you shower yet? it’s late
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Ah~~
> 
> I’ll go nw 

**[11:57pm]**

> **| Kun ma**
> 
> [Sent a photo 📷]
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> I heard you finish your shower
> 
> you don’t have to send me proof
> 
> Wait
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Hahahaha
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Is that
> 
> KUN QIAN KUN
> 
> that’s MY t shirt
> 
> How did you get that
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> I don’t know lol
> 
> I think auntie put it on the wrong laundry pile
> 
> I’m gonna sleep in it and crease it 😊 and there is nothing you can do
> 
> Chittaphon~
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Asshole
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Bastard
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Give it back
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> No way
> 
> It’s so soft
> 
> Perfect for SLEEPING IN
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> ok
> 
> you want me to come in and get it? I know where you sleep
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Come and get it bro
> 
> Good luck~
> 
> Not giving it up without a fight
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> are you still drunk, idiot?
> 
> i’m easily stronger than you. i could rip it off you in seconds
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Interesting
> 
> Come test your hypothesis
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Kun
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> That’s Kun-ge to you
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Kun GE
> 
> just don’t be embarrassed in front of yangyang when I do come in there
> 
> you think I won’t really come undress you?
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Ten-ah~ you say such dangerous things
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Answer the question 
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Fine. I don't think you will really come
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Are you heartbroken
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Haha
> 
> A little
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> oh?
> 
> Hmm :)
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Hmmmmmmmmmmmm
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> did you steal my sleep shorts too
> 
> gotta know how much to take off you
> 
> You know, when I come get my stuff back
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> You can try take off whatever you like
> 
> Whether it’s yours or not
> 
> Not gonna work~!
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Wow
> 
> Kun 
> 
> tell me now if youre just messing around
> 
> before i say what i wanna say next
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Just say it
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> ok
> 
> if yangyang wasnt there I would already be on top of you
> 
> taking back my fucking shirt
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> How do you know you can stay on top of me?
> 
> Do you think I’m weak? 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> oh absolutely
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> I should punish you for that
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> now who’s saying dangerous things?
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Me. I am :) 
> 
> Come to my room, Li Yongqin
> 
> See what you’re made of
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> why dont you come to mine instead?
> 
> hendery’s already sleeping
> 
> lights are off
> 
> just undress by my bed and leave the clothes on the table
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> That’s funny
> 
> You want me to put on a show for you
> 
> You wish.
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> are you not an idol~~?
> 
> _Come be a pretty idol boy for me,_ Qian Kun
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Not for free
> 
> Pay me
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> you can stay in my bed when you’re done
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Is that worth my precious time and effort?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> mmm
> 
> what do you think?
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> I think it’s a little unfair
> 
> If I undress for you
> 
> Get into your bed
> 
> And you’re not undressed for me
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> you know i dont play fair
> 
> but i’ll bite
> 
> would it change your mind
> 
> if i said i’d undress for you too?
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> I mean
> 
> I could take care of that for you, if you’re lazy
> 
> Which you are, btw
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Asshole
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Are you wearing a shirt?
> 
> We can start with that
> 
> You hardly wear them on stage anyway
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> mmm
> 
> i see your vision
> 
> what’s next?
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Those stupid tiny tiny sleep shorts of yours
> 
> That’s easy. Just hook my fingers in the waistband and pull down
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Kun ge
> 
> damn 
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Is that enough
> 
> Should I stop there
> 
> …
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> leader-nim
> 
> aren’t you forgetting one more thing
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Haha
> 
> Well
> 
> Can I make it more interesting?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> goddd
> 
> are you joking? 
> 
> please do
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> I can pull that off with my teeth if you’d like
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> i would like
> 
> i would like very much
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> There
> 
> Now it’s fair
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Kun
> 
> are you still drunk
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Not really
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> do u wna keep going
> 
> because i can’t sleep now
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> I can’t sleep either
> 
> Ten-ah
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> I’m thinking abt you in my bed
> 
> do you think you could keep quiet
> 
> if i touched you
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> ys
> 
> Yes 
> 
> Maybe 
> 
> God 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> i wont make it easy
> 
> i’ll touch you everywhere that feels good
> 
> over and over
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Fuck 
> 
> I want you to sit on me
> 
> Let me kiss your neck,
> 
> yr chest
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> anything you want
> 
> please
> 
> touch me. put your hands all over me gege
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Shit
> 
> I’m seriously
> 
> Ten
> 
> You know I can’t come to your room
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> yh
> 
> i know
> 
> and i can’t come to yours
> 
> but
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Yeah
> 
> I wanna keep doing this too
> 
> Keep talking to you like this
> 
> I really can’t go to sleep now
> 
> Haha
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> don’t sleep so soon baby
> 
> let me tell you what im thinking abt
> 
> and you can touch urself
> 
> go to sleep happy
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> You’re so evil, god
> 
> I can’t.
> 
> Yangyang isn’t asleep yet
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> ah 
> 
> then 
> 
> use your imagination :) 
> 
> bc i want you to imagine me between your legs
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> fuck
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> i wna kiss your inner thighs. bite the skin there, make you moan
> 
> i bet you sound so good. such a pretty voice
> 
> pretty eyes, pretty mouth
> 
> is everything abt u pretty, ge?
> 
> i wanna see 
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> You’re killing me
> 
> You’re really killing me
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> i’m not doing anything yet
> 
> i’m not doing anything at all :)
> 
> i’m just telling you
> 
> how much I wna put my mouth around your cock
> 
> until you’re pulling my hair and begging
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> God
> 
> Fuck off
> 
> I bet you say that to all the wayv leaders
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> hehehehe
> 
> how are you feeling
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Like I wish I didn’t live with 7 other men
> 
> Or in the spotlight
> 
> Or 
> 
> Etc i guess
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> me too
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> hey
> 
> is it bedtime for us, maybe
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> think so
> 
> im sleepy
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Yeah 
> 
> See you in the morning
> 
> Don’t stay up late talking to boys ok?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> And don’t wake up hungover 😘
> 
> **| Kun ma**
> 
> Ha
> 
> Idiot 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> idiot.

**[Changed contact name to 'Kun ge']**

**[Thurs 07:00]**

> **| Kun ge**
> 
> I don’t regret anything, by the way
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> good morning to u too
> 
> me neither, by the way
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> But we don’t have to do it again
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> ok
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Okay 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> ok.
> 
> we should though
> 
> if you want
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Hahaha
> 
> Ten-ah~
> 
> Hmmm. 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> I do want.
> 
> Come get breakfast :)

**[ii]**

The ease of the transition felt nothing short of miraculous. Kun didn’t treat it like a drunk mistake, or a regret that made him simmer with Gay Panic. At least, not that Ten knew of.

Did they talk about it? Of course not.

They just carried on, again and again, whenever they could find a few hours to spare. Kun was good at it, too — so good with words, and timing, and arresting little photos that Ten was loathe to delete afterwards (but he had to. Kun did the same for him). One of the worst things that could ever have happened to Ten was Kun discovering his angles. Gone were the days of a round-eyed, angel-faced boy taking cute pics for the fans. Now he was parting his lips and smirking and being the mid-twenties idol hottie he’d trained for years to be.

There was no way Ten was putting an end to The Arrangement; not under such pressing circumstances.

**[Fri 00:27]**

> **| Kun ge**
> 
> 我要在你全身上下种草莓
> 
> 🔄 [trans] _I want to plant strawberries all over you_
> 
> you'll look so pretty
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> plant strawberries?
> 
> what does that mean
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> I don't know the English
> 
> Hmm...leave marks on you. Kiss you hard so you bruise
> 
> Neck, shoulders, back
> 
> Everywhere
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> That
> 
> Is so cute
> 
> Why does chinese make it sound so cute 
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> 🙄 it is cute
> 
> 🙄🙄🙄 now is not the time for cute, though
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> oh sorryyyy
> 
> keep telling me how much you wanna ravish me, baby
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> you’re so annoying
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> mmm yes more more more 💦
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Stop it
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> scold me harder daddy
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> This guy……………
> 
> Once again I just want to hurt you
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> don’t make threats you’re not willing to keep 💔
> 
> are you gna plant strawberries all over me or not, baobei? 🍓🍓🍓
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Well, if you insist~ 
> 
> Where?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> I want them all over my back
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> It’s hard to leave them on the back though
> 
> I really have to bite and suck hard
> 
> It actually does hurt
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> that’s fine
> 
> i like that
> 
> You do know you’re not really gonna do it, right? You remember what this is?
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Haha
> 
> Yes 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> So back to the fact that you like pain?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Mhmm
> 
> I hope you like to bite and scratch
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> God
> 
> I’m feeling crazy just hearing that
> 
> Hey, you know
> 
> I love when I get to dance behind you
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> you check me out while we’re on the clock huh?
> 
> so unprofessional
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> I’m about to get even more unprofessional, brace yourself
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> _fuck yes_
> 
> Go on
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Don’t you think the practice room would be a good place to fuck, Ten-ah?
> 
> I’d press you up against a mirror so I can see everything
> 
> Everything everything everything
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> yes
> 
> omg please
> 
> look me in my eyes while you’re behind me
> 
> while you’re in me
> 
> hand around my throat, too
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Fuck
> 
> That’s so...
> 
> I can never have the upperhand with you, can I
> 
> I started it and now I’m
> 
> You’re the worst, Li Yongqin
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> what can I say
> 
> you just bring it out of me

**[iii]**

The thrill made it worth the confusion. It was a little secret they kept together as well as from each other: it didn’t exist in the real world. It was something ephemeral, a fantasy that lasted as long they were in it — there wasn’t space or time for it anywhere else. A relationship that was only real between timestamps and keyboard taps.

And sometimes in Ten’s thoughts, between himself and his hand, even if Kun was too busy to text that night.

It’s fine to be too busy sometimes.

**[Mon 13:47]**

> **| Ten**
> 
> [Sent an audio file 🎧]
> 
> Headphones in please
> 
> I mean it
> 
> Headphones in only
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Oh
> 
> Yeah got it, headphones in.
> 
> Oh…
> 
> oh my God. Li Yongqin
> 
> Fuxk
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> I think I'm going crazy
> 
> You sound so good
> 
> So fucking good
> 
> I can't believe you sent this
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> You're in the studio right?
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Asshole
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Hehehehe
> 
> Listen properly later 
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Tonight
> 
> Chat to me tonight
> 
> Wanna listen while we talk
> 
> When did you record this?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> the other night
> 
> while I was touching myself
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Oh fuck off
> 
> Damn it 
> 
> I love how you breathe and moan like that
> 
> Your voice is so perfect
> 
> All the time
> 
> Especially here
> 
> Fuck
> 
> God I can't listen to this right now
> 
> I hate you
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> talk later 👅

**[iv]**

As for Kun? Well. Sometimes, in a laugh or a sigh or a groan from a good stretch, Kun heard those same little notes — sweet fragments of sound that reminded him of an audio file he deleted a while back, overcome with the loss while he did so. Ten’s voice liked to give him those little reminders, whether he intended to or not, and it made him flush hot, made him shiver with clandestine delight. He risked making eye contact with Ten in those moments — silent, expressionless acknowledgement that came and went fast enough for no-one to notice. 

He had a lot of favourite songs, and — call it a cliché, he didn’t care — his list had gained one more.

**[Sat 01:52]**

> **| Ten**
> 
> I’m gna touch myself
> 
> keep talking kun
> 
> tell me everythign youre thinking
> 
> everything you wna do for me
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Do you wish I was there, baobei? 
> 
> On top of you, touching you
> 
> I want to see you like that, see your gorgeous mouth. Your body.
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> goddd 
> 
> Yes
> 
> please please please
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Let me kiss you everywhere 
> 
> Bite down on your shoulder until it hurts
> 
> I want to hear you
> 
> Would you moan for me, Yongqin? Say my name for me?
> 
> I’ll fuck you deep and slow until I hear it
> 
> Do I feel good inside you?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Fck fuck fuckck
> 
> more 
> 
> i wna cum for you
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> I want your legs wrapped around me baobei, tight
> 
> I’ll touch you, stroke you
> 
> I’ll whsiper to u baby do u want tht?
> 
> Tell u how good u are
> 
> Letting me fuck u like this
> 
> you’re so gorgeous. My Ten, my Yongqin
> 
> I only want you like this
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> i’m 
> 
> Fck fuck fiuck
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Did you cum for me
> 
> Baobei 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> always Kun always alwasys

**[v]**

Who else did they have, really?

It’s lonely. It’s the kind of fun people their age get to have all the time, without the kind of consequences they risked.

And that’s all it was — fun. Stress relief. A secret that only needed to rear its head every now and then, in the blue light of a cellphone screen, for a couple of minutes of filthy ecstasy. They could be a room apart, or separated by thousands of miles — it felt the same. Just a text away. And it was indefinite, so it could last as long as they needed.

Just until they got bored, or weirded out, or a little too close.

**[Thurs 21:17]**

> **| Kun ge**
> 
> [Sent a photo 📷]
> 
> Something to think about.
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> such a kind leader gege
> 
> send more if you feel generous
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Don't be greedy 😌
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> fine
> 
> I like this one anyway
> 
> love this part of you
> 
> _happy trail_
> 
> wanna follow it down and down
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Yeah?
> 
> Do it then
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Wanna pull your pants down
> 
> Do you want that?
> 
> Drive you crazy with my tongue
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> I want that
> 
> I want to fuck your mouth
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> so filthy, kun ge
> 
> God
> 
> **| Kun ge**
> 
> Ten
> 
> …
> 
> Is it ever too much?
> 
> Do I ever do something that you don’t like
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> no Kun
> 
> never
> 
> everything is perfect for me
> 
> everything 

**[Changed contact name to 'Kun’']**

**[vi]**

As with so many things that people start to take for granted, they became bold. Dedicating the hours of 10pm to 2am to their little world was fun, sure, but it was hard to compartmentalize sometimes. Especially going through their days in such proximity to each other: in and out of hair/makeup, getting shirtless for costume changes backstage, weaving around each other in a cramped dorm. Ten couldn't help but get creative when he got restless. Frustrated.

The seven of them were having an animated night of games, television, makeshift karaoke and takeout hotpot. A rare Saturday with no bedtime, which brought out the best and worst of the younger members.

Kun was sitting across the living room from Ten, slumped on the couch lazily and being swallowed by an oversized hoodie (the aircon never seemed to agree with him). He laughed that dorky laugh and slipped into the banter every so often, but he mostly just watched his livelier members with amusement and fondness. Ten saw him reach for his phone right away when it buzzed underneath his thigh.

> **| Ten**
> 
> you're _manspreading_ again

Kun looked up at him impassively before typing his response.

> **| Kun**
> 
> So?
> 
> Not like I'm on a train
> 
> Plenty of space here
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Mhmm
> 
> Can I come have a seat?
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Lol
> 
> Sure
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> In your lap?

Ten saw him glance up at the ceiling, throat bobbing.

> **| Ten**
> 
> I'll straddle you
> 
> Sit right where it feels good
> 
> We can both be comfortable

Kun shifted in his seat. He typed with one hand, the other covering his mouth casually.

> **| Kun**
> 
> Fuck off
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> you can slip your hands under my shorts if they're cold
> 
> you can hold my thighs while I grind on you
> 
> want me to keep you warm like that?
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> I'm going to eat you alive 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> hope so
> 
> you can eat me right on that couch~
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Maybe
> 
> First you can crawl over here on your hands and knees
> 
> Kneel between my legs and suck me off
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> oh you're such a bully
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Don't Iike it?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> I love it
> 
> but I still wanna get what I want gege
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> What do you want Ten
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> wanna ride you 
> 
> can you picture it?
> 
> sitting right there where you are
> 
> gripping my ass while you fuck me
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> I hate you sososo much, god
> 
> The others are here, I'm
> 
> I'm gonna get hard
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> yh, get hard then
> 
> in front of everyone
> 
> i want them to see how much u want me
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Mmm?
> 
> You wanna ride me while people watch?
> 
> Show off all the ways you make me moan your name?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> _oh my fjckkng god_
> 
> _yeah_
> 
> i want that
> 
> i want u however I can have u
> 
> want evryone to see how good u look under me
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> They won’t be looking at me
> 
> You’re the main event
> 
> I won’t take my eyes off of you
> 
> And neither will anyone else
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> we'll put on a good show, handsome 

With that, Kun locked his phone and tossed it to the side. He didn't look at Ten, but that's fine — Ten could enjoy the little smile he was biting back, or the cotton-candy flush in his neck and cheeks.

When the night wound down and there was more yawning than conversation, they collectively cleared the space and made for their bedrooms. Ten went to his own, Kun went to his own. They didn't have to act on anything.

It didn't have to be real. Fantasy was preferable. Fantasy was safe. 

A wall separated them as they each quietly touched themselves that night, careful not to wake their respective roommates. 

**[vii]**

It should’ve become boring after a few months. It really should have. 

**[Saturday 00:00]**

> **| Ten**
> 
> hey
> 
> sorry
> 
> i know youre a little tired tonight
> 
> but i wna ask something
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Is everything okay?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> yes
> 
> it’s just curiosity
> 
> but i have to bother you with it now or else i wont sleep lol
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Typical…
> 
> What’s up?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> next time we chat
> 
> i wanna try something with you
> 
> i wna top you
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> um
> 
> That’s a little…
> 
> Isn’t that weird 
> 
> Like I’m not
> 
> Well I know it’s just texting but
> 
> Why 
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> why not? I wna see you face down
> 
> or
> 
> I wna think of you face down
> 
> i’ll take care of you
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Oh 
> 
> You’ll take care of me?
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> mm
> 
> i’ll stroke your hair and kiss you
> 
> behind your ear
> 
> all the way down your back
> 
> hold you right where your waist curves in. so pretty.
> 
> Kun ge
> 
> hey
> 
> is that ok?
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Sorry
> 
> I’m 
> 
> Am I stupid? I want that. I think.
> 
> But I’m 
> 
> nervous...
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> hehe
> 
> you are stupid. always. 
> 
> but you can be nervous. 
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> aaagh
> 
> I’m really sorry
> 
> I just
> 
> I never thought about it...
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> how does it feel to think about it now?
> 
> letting me take care of you
> 
> making you feel good like that
> 
> my weight on you?
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> God…
> 
> But if I can’t look at you..
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> you can look at me baby
> 
> you can feel me and hear me too
> 
> I’ll make sure
> 
> i’ll moan right in your ear. tell you how good you feel, how sexy you are
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Maybe if
> 
> It’s slow
> 
> Sorry i’m
> 
> This is making me blush hahaha
> 
> Fuck 
> 
> I’m useless
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> i wanna make you blush, Kun
> 
> it’s so beautiful on you
> 
> i want you to think about me how I think about you
> 
> leading me, looking after me, moving inside me
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> God
> 
> Ten
> 
> Slow? Can we go slow
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> yh i’ll go slow
> 
> as slow as you like baby
> 
> as long as you like
> 
> you know i look at you so much. Your shoulders and your back and your neck and your everything
> 
> i never get bored
> 
> let me take my time with you. touching and kissing
> 
> planting strawberries 
> 
> all over you
> 
> i want it to last
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Fuck,
> 
> Wow
> 
> Fuck
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> anything my leader-ge wants~
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Christ Jesus, Chittaphon
> 
> You’re a menace
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> 😘
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> I’m so glad I met you

**[viii]**

It was the morning after. Pretending that nothing was amiss was easy as breathing, because they’d been doing it around their members and managers for months. Their Arrangement was barely even an entity they could put a name to, and that was the way it had to be. 

Giving a name to something makes it appear, if you do it enough times. You’ve heard the ghost stories.

They were alone in the dorm this morning — the rare occasion where they got up early while the others slept in. Kun pushed two fried eggs onto Ten’s plate, and poured him a glass of juice.

Ten didn’t let him walk away from the table before he said what he wanted to say.

‘Kun.’ 

‘Mm?’

‘I’m so glad I met you, too.’

Kun swallowed, said nothing, then fixed his own plate. They ate in silence before Kun went to wake the other boys up.

Ten didn’t finish his breakfast.

**[Wed 23:59]**

> **| Ten**
> 
> hey
> 
> let’s stop this
> 
> what we have sometimes. The chats.
> 
> Ok?
> 
> **| Kun**
> 
> Okay Ten.
> 
> I understand.
> 
> Good night
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> good night

**[Thurs 22:30]**

> **| Kun**
> 
> Good night 🌙
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> Good night

**[Fri 22:50]**

> **| Kun**
> 
> Good night~ ⭐⭐⭐
> 
> **| Ten**
> 
> _Good night ✨_
> 
> Sleep well

**[Sat 18:15]**

> **| Ten**
> 
> Kun
> 
> are you watching TV?
> 
> can you come talk to me

And then Kun was at Ten's door, standing at the threshold of so many literal and figurative things, not knowing where to begin or how he expected it to end, until Ten looked up from his phone to stare at him. Then Ten lifted the blanket he was under and patted the spot next to him.

Kun lay down, and they entwined their legs. Might as well.

'I’m sorry I said anything,' Ten mumbled into the arm he rested his head on. 'I’m sorry I ruined it.'

'I’m sorry I didn’t say anything back,' Kun replied. 'I’m stupid. I’m really stupid.'

Ten reached up to brush the bangs out of Kun’s face, growing long and pesky between promotions. Kun did the same to Ten.

'Can we forget about everything I typed to you?' Kun whispered. 'Just start from scratch?'

Ten fidgeted with a loose thread on the hem of Kun’s shirt sleeve. 'Why?'

Kun stared a spot of nothingness on the grey mattress cover. 'I don't want to disappoint you.'

'I don't want to disappoint you either,’ said Ten quietly. ‘Do you think I will?'

'Not a chance.'

'Exactly, Kun. Exactly.'

Ten couldn’t read Kun, his senses were still so confused and scared, but his heart nevertheless started to fizz. Bubbles came up through him, and he trapped a smile between tense lips.

It sprung free when Kun grinned at him. 'Okay, Ten-ah.'

Hendery wouldn't be back for a few hours, so Ten thought he'd ask. 'Will you kiss me?'

'I'm nervous.'

'Me too.'

'Good. Then I’ll kiss you.'

Ten grabbed the duvet and tugged it over both their heads, giving them the cover of darkness. The nostalgic safety of clean linens. 

He was wrapped in Kun's arms and legs and warm, warm breaths even before the duvet had fully settled onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me a feverish and inconveniently-timed vision, and then I wrote it in a stress-induced haze over a horrible, terrible, deadline-filled weekend, and then I almost didn't click post because I am so fucking embarrassed about WRITING SMUTTY THINGS. But God wanted me to add to the kunten sexting body of work, who am I to deny the almighty? So yeah please do not perceive me!!!!!!!! And I hope you enjoyed, I guess!!!!!!!!!! *throws pocket sand and runs*
> 
> The IG live in question: [200624](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI4vJvVTwGE)
> 
> K's and C's appreciated!


End file.
